power rider wizard
by alexrusso89
Summary: the first in my US adaption of kamen rider wizard under the power rider banner Justin russo lost his wizard powers to his sister alex now equipped with the wizdriver Justin has taken up the mantle of power rider wizard but the villians aren't the only ones lurking in the darkness does Justin have have what I takes to be a power rider


Power rider wizard

episode 1- power rider of waverly place

it's been two months now since it happened and I couldn't be happier "stretch please" a voice says as I place a ring over my belt , a magic spell seal suddenly opens next to me I reach my hand in and pull out a paper bag with doughnuts inside the seal disappears , I take a bite of a doughnut.

It sit looking out over the city it's unbelievably beautiful the last time I looked at the city was the day I lost my wizard powers to my younger sister alex russo well so did my younger brother max russo too, my name is justin russo I'm the oldest of the russo siblings and the first power rider.

Malibu florida

miley stewart stepped down the stairs in her fathers house her family was out shopping outside the house a black demon like figure watched her he was black had wolves head on his chest and shoulders his face was a wolf's head " excelllent she will make a great phantom" the monster says before laughing evilly behind the wolf monster was a card on the card was a power rider masked that ressembled a barcode .

New york

I look around as I walk down waverly place I haven't been here since that day

(flashback)

"edgebonou2sis" alex says hitting max as the timer runs out , I drop to my knees " she did it she won" I say in utter shock " un-fucking-believable " max says , I look at max and nod slowly , the battlefield disappears and were back home , I sigh as professor crumbs walks over to me and max " im sorry I know it's a little quick but " the professor says , max looks down .

Professor crumbs holds up his hands blue light emerages from chest a green light from max the light swirls around professor crumbs before shooting into alex , alex gasps and cringes a little bit " ok im all powerful bye bye" alex says sending a spell at me and max we both disappear

(end of flashback)

I stare in shock as juliette walks upto me " hi justin" she says " um...hi" I say juliette smiles " wait how are you able to be in the sun I thought vampires couldn't " justin says " oh yes right well...as revenge for mason leaving her alex turned me human " juliette says , I stare in shock " she..she...she..WHAT! " I say " she's gone mad with power rules waverly place with an iron fist " juliette says , I look at the sub station my families resturant max still hasn't been located since were banished I guess you could say.

I storm into the sub station it's empty , the tables are dusty it looks like no one has been here in a while I see the freezer door open , I walk towards it I suddenly see my parents frozen turned into stone statues " alex has gone too far " I say and I storm down into the wizards lair I walk in alex is sitting on a throne her best friend harper at her feet like a dog " so my powerless brother has retuned " alex says , I swipe a ring over my belt without her seeing " shabba do wa henshin shabba do wa henshin " my belt sings and flashes differnant colours " what is that? Where is it coming from? " alex demands " who said im powerless? " I say pushing this little visor over my ruby ring on my left hand then swiping It over my belt "henshin " I say " fire please he he he he he " my belt says as a magic spell seal coloured red appears covering me from left to right transforming me into power rider wizard ( a/n: google kamen rider wizard if you want to know what he looks like it's too hard to discribe ).

alex looks shocked harper gasps " impossible" alex stutters " not really I just got powers again " I say smiling behind my mask , alex stands up her face darkens " no I won your not allowed to get your powers back that's not fair" she screams at me " who said they were my powers these powers were a gift and are in no way related to my old powers " I say swiping another ring and summoning my wizsword.

Alex summons a energon axe and swings at me I block it with my sword alex kicks me I move backwards alex swings again I dodge this time harper watches nerviously " this ends now" I say " never" alex says charging at me , I hit the thumb on the hand on the sword it's just like my belt's hand I swipe a ring " final strike fire please he he he he " the sword says charging up alex swings he axe as I swing my sword it slashes her mid section red magic seals surround her as she falls to the ground.

, I walk away as she explodes harper looks at me : that was your sister your own blood " harper scolds " was as off the day she won she was never my sister " I say walking away


End file.
